This Means War
by Soulem
Summary: The Queen of Hearts has taken over the deck with an iron rule. Four of spades can't take being caged and is a key figure in a rebellion that might change the cards forever. K  because there's... card violence.


A/N: This hit me when I was looking at the cross-overs for the game Solitaire. (there are some really random categories on here lol)

My only warning is that it may evoke sad emotions within you. That, and cards die.

I don't think anyone actually owns Solitaire, So I'm not sure who the disclaimer would go to, anyways, I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Four of spades looked out across the field of flowers that was the ever present desktop image. The Queen of Diamonds had set an iron-clad rule ever since she had somehow came into power. One of her many rules was that no card was to leave the deck, but when the master was as forgetful as she was many cards could go wherever they pleased, much the the High Queens chagrin.<p>

"You shouldn't be out here Four, she's checking our places of residence today since the master has decided to leave our window open while she looks up something called Cougar. We are not safe out here." A soft voice told him a few pixels away.

"I know, Three. But I can't stand being cramped in there all the time. I need to be free."

He knew she wouldn't understand what-with her father being King of hearts, but he hoped, one day when the racial differences could be put aside that they could be happy together. Though with the High Queen's rule his hope was far off.

Slowly straightening Four looked to his first love, the Three of Hearts. She was still as when he had first seen her, nearly a year ago. Why she still talked to him at all was a mystery, but it made him happy in these dark times.

"How's your dad doing?"

At the question her face fell considerably.

"Well, the High Queen want's him as her advisor so I haven't seen him for a while." Looking about to tear up she continued "What if he dies Four? All her advisors have ended up dead. I don't know what to do"

Taking Three of Hearts into a hug he thought.

"I don't know Three, but for now lets get back to the deck. Will I see you later?"

She looked up at him with a small smile and nodded "As long as nothing happens"

* * *

><p>"YOU! You have been conspiring against me haven't you!" The Queen of Diamonds face flushed with rage. "You thought you could hide from me did you, thought the master would distract me? Puny card. Nothing you do will be able to make my rule waver!"<p>

A badly beaten Four of Spades looked up, why is this happening to me? he thought in-between the pain that shuddered through his form. Many ghosts from the game known as Pac-Man had aided the Queen in her uprising, they now did everything she wished for the price of keeping their eternal nemesis Pac-Man in captivity.

"GHOSTS! Beat the information out of his spineless hide!"

"I swear to you, High Queen. I do not question your rule, please. Please!" Four finally managed to choke out after he could stop screaming from pain.

"We'll see, little card. We'll see. For the time being, you will answer all questions I give."

From behind a curtain Two of Clubs looked on in horror. Four was their guide, he hated the High Queen more than anything. When Two thought more clearly about the situation she pondered if Four was aware what those words could have done to Three of Hearts. Now that King of Hears had gone missing the entire deck had gone into an uproar. High Queen or not Queen of Diamonds taken it too far.

Looking on for a few more minutes Two decided she had seen enough. This would not stand. She had watched Four become something he should never have to be. Taking with her a higher level of hatred for the High Queen of the time, she left to report to Seven of Spades, he would know what to do with this situation.

* * *

><p>I can't take this anymore. She has to be stopped. If I know Seven at all he'll be here within days of hearing about my capture, but with her in power days might be too late. If only there was a distraction or something, then I could find the weaves of healing that should be somewhere around here from the last High Queen's rule. She was so kind. Too kind perhaps.<p>

A guard change interrupted the Four of Spades inner monologue

It was so eerie when the guards made their presence known, since they made no sound at all. The only way to even tell they were there were the sounds the objects they moved made.

From behind the bars of his cell Four thought quickly, judging from what he'd seen of these new guards they only wanted someone to stay imprisoned, as long as that was guaranteed they would follow the Queen of Hearts. Theoretically, if Pac-Man were to be released they would no longer follow her. All he had to do was free this Pac-Man and the stack would be in shambles.

With that thought in mind Four of Spades made his way all around his cell. Freeing himself was actually pretty easy since he spent most of his time watching the master work and she looked up somewhat questionable things. The hard part would be the guards.

* * *

><p>~TBC~<p>

Okay... Focus, hah. Time to work on my other story, especially since it's almost done *sigh*. I swear it's not my fault when the plot bunny's take control of my brain.

On a more related not, is this good, bad, decent? I'm not really even sure where this came from. It will have one other chapter (which will be longer, I swear) and that'll be it.


End file.
